


First Holiday Together

by VampiricFaith



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Absent Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru and Mondo spend their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Holiday Together

The snow flickered around Ishimaru as he walked up the path to Mondo’s house. Mondo’s family was well off enough for them to live in a house, rather than an apartment, but it wasn’t a particularly fancy place; Ishimaru stiffed his thoughts on it, but he worried sometimes if his partner was living in a less-than-good area. Then again, he was certain someone like Mondo could handle any upset to come his way.

Earlier, it had been gusting out heavy poofs of fluffy snow that came down in clumps rather than flakes, but the stream had trickled off now into mere flurries that hardly counted as precipitation.

Usually, they stayed together in the dorms, just a few doors down from each other; however, winter break had come and they’d returned to their homes for a few weeks. It was Christmas day; Ishimaru had spent the morning with his family, but had dismissed himself quickly after to go see Mondo. They didn’t mind. Christmas was for lovers, after all.

Mondo didn’t hear him approaching. He was too busy working on his motorcycle. Sitting in the driveway, in a beat up leather bomber jacket and torn jeans from Jusco, he was coated in grease and grime on his fingers. The cloth of his pants was stained black in a few places from him idly wiping his hands off on them. His signature regent pompadour had long since collapsed; his hair was completely wet, and sopping in the snow from earlier. The snow on the ground around him was spread every which way. As Ishimaru approached, he took notice that Mondo’s pants were drenched, too, and his hands were lacking colour from cold, save the streaks of black from oil- and small specks of red from blood- on his fingers.

“Goodness!” Ishimaru stepped over, walking quickly, but never running on the slippery driveway. “Mondo! You’re bleeding.”

Mondo then noticed, and glanced over. One glance went to his own hands, then he shrugged, dismissively. “Yeah, the bastard got me while I was taking the old filter out. It ain’t anything though. Already stopped bleeding.”

Ishimaru shook his head. “It’s not the right weather to be dealing with this. Nor the time. Your family must be missing you.”

As he got up, Mondo wiped his hands on wet denim. “Nah. They didn’t even come home today. It’s just me.”

Pressing his lips together, Ishimaru tried not to say anything out of place, never wanting to be rude, but it was true that he worried. Mondo’s parents were often absent, leaving him home alone. He mentioned he’d had a brother before- as they’d grown closer, Mondo had confessed to him that Daia had passed on. It must be lonely.

“You’re cold.” Ishimaru put a hand on the other’s back, rubbing it. “Let’s go inside and eat. I brought food.” He held up the bag in his hand, cracking a grin. “Fried chicken.”

That made Mondo’s eyes bulge. “Damn! You little shit, how’d you manage to get KFC today? They’re all too busy. Didn’t even bother.”

That took Ishimaru back. “I reserved it,” His tone reflected how dumbfounded he was struck.

“That’s my Ishimaru.” As he got to the door, Mondo kicked his feet on the stoop, knocking the ice and snow off his shoes. He slipped them off as he came inside, and then took off his coat, hanging it. As Ishimaru came in as well, Mondo turned and took his coat. “Let me.”

Ishimaru did. Mondo removed the coat and hung it, and then went back to himself. Off came his belt buckle, then he started to take down his pants.

Ishimaru’s eyes shot open, and redness overtook his face. “What are you doing?” The loudness of his voice surprised even him.

Mondo glanced over, his jeans halfway down his legs. The wetness had slicked the hair down. His underwear had even gotten a bit wet, the boxer-briefs clinging to him more than they should. “Damn, man, I’m wet. I wanna change.”

“But- In the foyer? Mondo.” Ishimaru slipped off his shoes and walked pass Mondo, heading to the living room; he’d visited enough times by now to be familiar. He busied himself setting up the meal he’d brought on the table, trying his very best not to look over. It was hard not to.

“Nobody’s home but you and me,” Mondo said, and with a pause, added, “And Chuck. Hey, man, save a piece of the chicken for him. It’s his Christmas too, you know. Just make sure you take off the skin and take it off the bone, okay?”

Ishimaru cracked a smile. “Ah, alright.”

In a few moments, Mondo entered the room. He’d not put his hair back up, but he’d at least brushed it straight down, and he’d washed his hands clean. He’d changed into a new shirt and some pajama pants. His muscles showed in the short sleeves, and the fabric of the shirt clung tight, in contrast to the loose non-fit of the pants. He’d pulled on a pair of tabi socks, but no footware.

Ishimaru’s flush deepened. Few people got to see Mondo looking like this; most people at school only knew him as a bancho and not the rough, but shockingly gentle person Ishimaru knew. Mondo wouldn’t look this casual for many people. Whether he realized it or not, Ishimaru knew he did it for him.

They sat at the table, and slid their legs beneath it, where the kotetsu would keep them warm. Ishimaru reached into the bag, and offered a bottle. “I got melon Fanta. I hope it’s okay.”

“More than,” Mondo gladly took it and cracked open the seal, taking a drink of the saccharine beverage. He let out a satisfied sigh after, then smirked from ear to ear. “Man. I’m glad you’re here. It was quiet.”

“There’s nobody else I want to spend the day with.” Ishimaru said it much too loudly, and with a smile that stunned Mondo quiet. There were no words for a moment, before Mondo cleared his throat, looking away.

It was his first Christmas with someone else.

“Let’s eat,” Ishimaru said, and Mondo nodded, happy to have the silence broken.

They didn’t need to speak at first, just enjoying the food, the warmth, the company. After several moments, though, Mondo said one simple thing. “Thanks.”

Ishimaru replied, “You’re welcome.”

“But hey, I can do something for you too, man.” Mondo reached across the table, and took Ishimaru’s hand in his. “After dinner, you wanna go to the love hotel?”

“Mondo!”

Ishimaru’s vision blurred, and his ears stopped hearing for all of a minute at the suggestion. His face went deep red, and he swore he was dizzy. Because of it, it took Mondo nearly a minute to be able to tell him it was a joke.

Mostly.


End file.
